This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dear Sir/Madame, I have been set up as a collaborator with your institute for some time through another postdoctoral researcher in my laboratory. I finally have some samples from our work with TAP-tagged proteins, however the postdoc that originally began this collaboration has now moved to India. Can you please advise on the best course of action to follow to keep this collaboration alive and how to send you samples from my recent experiments. Regards Paul A. Rowley